This invention relates to mechanisms provided for indicating the general angular position of a marine propulsion device relative to a boat transom and, more particularly, to trim sending devices and trim gauges.
Attention is directed to the following U.S. Patents:
______________________________________ Patentee U.S. Pat. No. Granted ______________________________________ W. B. Lurie 2,681,435 June 15, 1954 J. R. Baskett 3,380,011 April 23, 1968 W. A. Barden 3,564,476 February 16, 1971 Kenneth W. Wise 3,601,082 August 24, 1971 Robert C. Schmiedel 3,641,965 February 15, 1972 Lambrecht, et al. 3,722,456 March 27, 1973 Lyle C. Pinkerton 3,750,617 August 7, 1973 Carpenter, et al. 3,797,449 March 19, 1974 Hager, et al. 3,834,345 September 10, 1974 Collis, et al. 3,844,247 October 29, 1974 Michael Hentschel 3,848,185 November 12, 1974 Drabenko, et al. 3,886,448 May 27, 1975 Hager, et al. 3,894,250 July 8, 1975 Lambrecht, et al. 3,929,089 December 30, 1975 Collis, et al. 3,931,784 January 13, 1976 J. A. Davis 4,005,674 February 1, 1977 Woodfill, et al. 4,051,801 October 4, 1977 Wenstadt, et al. 4,318,699 March 9, 1982 Ludwig Lohner 4,364,733 December 21, 1982 Donald O. West 4,420,741 December 13, 1983 Arthur R. Ferguson 4,449,945 May 22, 1984 E. I. Ballard 4,459,115 July 10, 1984 Lambrecht, et al. Re. 28,816 May 18, 1976 ______________________________________